Casen's dinner
by Luciano The Writer
Summary: <html><head></head>Cassandra and Luca, genderbent. Lucia loss to Casen and became his, for a few pleasurable moments. Rated M for lemon. I hope you enjoyed my gender-bent story!</html>


Lucia had been defeated. The young girl knelt in front of Casen, the leader of the village, where so many women had been seduced and killed by the handsome monsters.

"That's it love... come to me." He whispered, his voice so low, so soothing, almost worth relaxing in, even if Lucia knew what would happen next. But she couldn't move, her hands in this... stomach.

Lucia was a hero. She was a fighter for the warrior god, Isaac, the god who was supposed to "bless" her, offering her some form of protection against powerful monsters like Casen, the man and amoeba-like monster that was now responsible for her current state. The truth was, that she felt amazing, her whole body felt wonderful. These monsters weren't like the monsters that inhabited other worlds, like Earth, a world that Lucia was of course, unaware of. These monsters preyed upon women, and were lustful creatures that craved sex, they hungered for it, and would rape women, and occasionally men.

Casen was a powerful monster, powerful far beyond any other monster she'd met to date. And his skills in battle, had resulted in her downfall. Now she was on her knees, and she couldn't help but crave more, more and more of his body, of him. She was still conscious, and aware, her mind had not yet eroded away by the very air she was breathing. He had somehow transformed the room around them into his stomach and was currently digesting her, something which had been partially responsible for her fate, where her body had surrendered to the pleasure he provided, even with a glance at her, his powerful and hungry eyes eating away at her resistance, his voice slipping into her mind, and her body happily surrendering to the pleasure he so easily provided.

Each breath she took would make her less herself, and more his bimbo, destined to be digested here by this man. But she couldn't help breathing, even almost hyperventilating, her mind and soul ebbing away more and more. "That's it, enjoy the pleasure." Casen whispered, even as he began approaching her, letting her mind slip more and more, so she'd be more susceptible to his presence, and to his dominance. "You are so beautiful. Come here. I will not hurt you. How could I? How could so much pleasure be harmful?" He whispered soothingly, like a gentle lover, one whose calm nature helped her settle down, and soon she couldn't even protest, and didn't even protest, merely relaxing and accepting, even embracing her fate.

She crawled, her hands touching the inner lining of his "stomach" the way he'd transformed the room into himself had amazed her, but repulsed her at first, although now she loved it. Each bit of her body that was touching his "stomach" was showered with pleasure, as an incentive to touch it. He smiled, a gorgeous smile, from a creature that was almost god-like in his physical perfection.

He was tall, close to six feet, and had the body of a hunter, trained and taught each day by his experiences in the wild, until he had a body that was optimized to be the strongest, cruelest, and most powerful in the wild. He had become a supreme hunter, and remained it, throughout his very long life, centuries, of hunting, both in the wild and now in this village, dominating and devouring women whenever they'd appear and be fortunate enough to meet him, he'd always end their lives in a shower of pleasure, until they merely slipped away, lost to his digestive tract.

"Want more pleasure?" He asked, smiling that radiant smile, making her lose herself even more then she had previously, and she merely nodded, the once powerful warrior now meek and submissive, desiring pleasure, her mind even beginning to actually accept this, enjoy it, revel in it. She crawled towards the man she viewed as her lover, her clothes slowly beginning to melt away, until she was left in nothing, her body no longer protected by what little protection she actually had.

"So... you have a nice body. Let me use it." Casen said, his voice a growl, a demand, and one that Lucia would be more then happy to fulfill, as she finally started to recover from the orgasm that had led to her defeat. "I want you. Your... body. Hold it against me." She said, wanting to pleasure him, to feel him start to twitch, spasm, and finally spray his essence all over her, her mind becoming attuned to his pleasure.

The nerves on her hands were sensitive. And he chuckled as she moaned from touching him, his muscular chest, strengthened by survival in a cruel and harsh world, however as she let her fingers trace his stomach, his abs, and finally made it down to where she so felt the need to touch, to taste, she moaned, enjoying the sight of his member, hardened, ready for her, even as imagined each centimeter of skin, her tongue tasting it, even as the musky scent made her more animal then human, the very nature she had once been so proud now escaping her, as she realized how much her body craved him.

This for Lucia was an overwhelming experience, even the very smell was utterly overwhelming. Lucia's mind was overcome with pleasure, and sensations, from the oh so enticing scent of his skin. The young warrior stopped and moaned, before whispering "this thick scent... it's delicious." her mouth inches from his rock-hard dick. "I want you." the young warrior moaned, her whole body craving him, as she felt her vagina begin to grow wetter, and she smiled, the smile of woman in heat, in pleasure.

The young girl was actually somehow who enjoyed sex. But she kept this hidden. In order to better serve Isaac, she had to repress a part of herself. And she had done so faithfully, but if she was open with herself, she craved the touch of her enemies, the attention, the way their cocks felt, and looked, she thought they were gorgeous. The warrior maiden secretly craved to be attacked, she enjoyed it, wanting to be covered in sperm, her face difficult to see underneath a thick mask of her enemies bodily-fluids.

Lucia wanted nothing more then her whole body to be used. In her most filthy fantasies she was taken and brutally used, her body used as nothing more then a cum-sleeve. Lucia enjoyed the thought of spending days being used, her mouth tasting sperm, her nose filled with the scent of it, her breasts covered in it, hands left covered in dried cum, cock between her legs, deep inside of her, orgasm after orgasm awaiting her.

Her mouth greedily craved the sperm of Casen, even as she sucked, slurped and coated his cock in her spit, saliva, and even began to deep-throat it, hungrily tasting and coating it in saliva. It would take moments for Casen to explode. His sperm went deep into her mouth, and throat, and it tasted utterly amazing to the hungry bimbo, making her throat dry even more, and thus making her need more of his thick seed, as the special place between her legs grew wetter.

"I'm going to use you until you are broken!" Declared Casen, something that made his bimbo, Lucia actively wetter, and crave even more of him, his seed, even if it would speed her death. Lucia had been quickly broken, and now actively wanted him, her lord, her devourer.

Casen's now re-hardened dick slid out of Lucia's mouth and went onto her chest, as Casen pushed her down, her mind melting even more, becoming even more suspectible to his sexual suggestions, due to the pleasure which suddenly attacked her brain, melting it, making it crave him on an intellectual level, changing her way of thinking that she was his, her mind and soul now accepting this.

Lucia had large, bouncing breasts, and when she was aroused her nipples were large, hardened points that turned on Casen. Moaning, all the while, Lucia began to shake her chest for him, making her breasts squeeze his penis, milking it, pleasuring it, even as her hands fondled his balls, massaging them, until he began to explode.

At this point Lucia began to orgasm, because this entire time her body had been being pleasured, by the very air she was breathing, melting down her resistances, making her body thirsty for the very fluids actively destroying her. While she's screaming with pleasure, her body begins to dissolve, transforming from beautiful female warrior, into delicious, cum-covered goo. When she finally faded away, Casen smirked, and whispered "Damn, you were fun." The hunter cruelly smirked, as he departed, tasting her, and enjoying the way she tasted, wanting to eat more female warriors.

A/N: I deeply love Monster Girl Quest, particularly the gender bent endings that are possible. Expect many more stories like this. Hope you enjoyed them.


End file.
